Today, cloud storage services have gained in popularity. Typically, a cloud storage service comprises two major components: (1) a web service that interfaces with the client and (2) a storage infrastructure. In conventional cloud storage services, the client can only access the storage infrastructure (and their files) through the web service. That is, the web service functions as a proxy for the client. Unfortunately, this structure ties the clients to a specific web service.